In response to receiving a call from a caller, an automated response system typically prompts the caller to provide input. If the automated response system supports voice prompts, the automatic response system may prompt the caller to provide input by speaking. If the automated response system does support voice prompts, the automatic response system may prompt the caller to provide input via a telephone keypad or another input device. For example, the automated response system may prompt the caller using touch tone prompts.